Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body-contact metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) device, and in particular to a body-contact silicon-on-insulator (SOI) MOSFET device.
Description of the Related Art
Body-contact metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been widely implemented in radio frequency (RF) applications. Low loss and high linearity are the critical demands for the body-contact MOSFETs applied in RF silicon-on-insulator (SOI) switch devices and tuner devices. However, parasitic capacitance in the conventional body-contact MOSFETs may cause the increased index of ON-state-resistance*OFF-state-capacitance (Ron* Coff). The increased index of ON-state-resistance*OFF-state-capacitance (Ron* Coff) may cause high RF loss and poor linearity.
Thus, a novel body-contact MOSFET device is desirable.